


Tag, you're it

by 20dollarfobleed



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20dollarfobleed/pseuds/20dollarfobleed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>song au based of the song Tag, you're it by Melanie Martinez</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tag, you're it

**Author's Note:**

> there isn't a rape scene but there is non-consensual elements and I guess rape is implied so be careful reading if you're triggered by that.

**Looking at me through your window. Boy, you had your eye out for a little.**

_Josh thrashed and kicked against his restraints, desperately trying to wiggle out of them. He could feel tears start to sting his eyes._

_**"I'll cut you up and make you dinner. You've reached the end, you are the winner"** _

Of course, he had no idea it would end up like this. 

 **Rolling down your tinted window. Driving next to me real slow, he said** _**"Let me take you for a joyride. I've got some candy for you inside"** _

"It's pretty late out, do you want a ride to wherever you're going?"

Josh's mother always warned him not to trust strangers. But this one just seemed so _nice._

He smiled. "Yeah, that would be great actually." And he got in the passenger's side of the car. Big mistake.

**Running through the parking lot. He chased me and he wouldn't stop. Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it.**

The two were in the car, just embracing the silence. Looking back at the memory now, Josh wishes he trusted his instincts when they screamed _'get away from this man'_ when he heard the car doors be locked.

**Grabbed my hair, pushed me down. Took the words right out my mouth. Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it.**

"So what's your name?" the man asks. 

"I'm Josh."

"Nice to meet you Josh, I'm Tyler." he says, voice rough and slightly deep.

**Can anybody hear me? I'm hidden under ground. Can anybody hear me? Am I talking to myself?**

"Didn't you mom ever tell you not to get in cars with strangers?" Tyler laughs.

"Well, yeah. But I think I can trust you."

"You think." Tyler mutters.

**Saying, _"tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it."_ He's saying, _"tag, you're it, tag, tag-"_ **

"You're it." Tyler says, and Josh looks at him, confused.

Tyler pulls over the car. Josh feels a flare of anxiety in his stomach.

"Wha-?" 

Tyler lunges.

Josh feels a cloth pressed to his mouth.

And his vision fades to black.

**Little bit of poison in me.**

So that brings Josh to where he is now, struggling to get free. He's in a dark room, the floor made of cement and he's guessing it's a basement of sorts. 

He hears the latch to the small door open, and in waltzes Tyler, smiling manically.

"You're awake." he states, going over and sitting in front of Josh. He's not worried about Josh trying to hurt him, his wrists roped to the wall next to his where his neck rests against it and his ankles bound to the floor, he's helpless.

Josh is too afraid to say anything back.

"You're very pretty, you know that?" Tyler asks. "That's why I choose you to take."

**I can taste your skin in my teeth.**

Tyler takes a dagger out, and Josh whimpers and flinches away as he scoots closer to Josh. 

"I'm not gonna hurt you." Tyler says, and grips the cloth of Josh's shirt, taking the dagger and ripping it down the middle. 

Josh almost complains that _'hey! that was my favorite shirt!'_ before he realizes it's probably not a good idea.

**_"I love it when I hear you breathing."_ **

Tyler runs his hands over Josh's chest and up and down his sides, just feeling and looking at Josh. Josh hates it, he hates Tyler's cold hands, he hates being touched by him. He hates _Tyler._

Tyler can obviously feel how tense Josh is, 'I'll be right back." he gets up, walking out of the room and it's not long before Josh hears him walking back down. He has a bottle of vodka in his hand. "This will help you loosen up." 

He drops back down in front of Josh, pouring a lot of the vile drink in a cup and Josh squirms away best he can as Tyler lifts it to his lips, tries to get away from the liquid. 

Tyler brings his hand up and puts it around Josh's throat, holding his neck in place and forces the him to gulping down the burning beverage, Josh can feel more tears start to form.

"Don't cry, sweetie." Tyler coos, and Josh feels like throwing up as he feels Tyler's cold, chapped lips be pressed against his own.

_**"I hope to God you're never leaving."** _

Josh starts to lose track of the days he's there, his only real sense of time is that he knows Tyler comes in at the exact same time everyday, 5 o'clock. 

**Running through the parking lot. He chased me and he wouldn't stop. Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it.**

Josh had tried (and almost succeeded) to escape once. After Tyler was done visiting, he very stupidly forgot his dagger in the basement (he brought it down every time he was with Josh, the only clothes that hadn't been torn off him yet were his boxers).

Josh had wiggled enough to reach the knife and, using his foot, dragged it over to him.

Leaning down, he stretched his neck and bit the knife's handle, using it to cut off one of the ropes around his wrists. One he had one of his hands free, the rest was easy.

Josh didn't even care that he was only in his boxers, he needed out of the house.

Picking the lock with the knife, he sprinted to the front door. 

He didn't know Tyler slept on the couch.

**Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it.**

"Where do you think you're going?" Tyler slid in between him and the door.

"Out." Josh shot back sarcastically, and Tyler's eyes lit up like this was child's play.

"Good to hear your voice again." Tyler pointed out, and Josh realized yeah, this was the first time he talked since he'd been abducted.

Josh makes his move. Elbowing Tyler in the stomach, Tyler clutches his stomach in pain and he takes the opportunity to kick Tyler over, opening the front door and running out into the night.

Tyler was quick, though. 

In a second, he was being tackled to the ground. 

**Grabbed my hair, pushed me down. Took the words right out my mouth.**

Hands being pinned down, legs useless because Tyler was holding them down with his legs, he looks up and meets Tyler's angry eyes.

"You're so fucking bad," Tyler growled, and harshly bit down on Josh's neck. Josh cried out in pain. Tyler started pressing harsh kisses to his neck, slowly going along his collarbones. "Good thing I caught you, or else I'd have to shoot you." Josh feels tears going down his face.

Though his is in no way aroused, his body betrays him, because he can't control something like that; he can feel himself grow hard.

When Tyler grinds down and feels Josh, he laughs bitterly. "You fucking love this." he whispers in Josh's ear, and Josh wants to scream. Wants to throw Tyler off him, wants to curse his body for being aroused, wants to sob, wants to punch Tyler.

But he _can't._

**Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it.**

After Tyler did what he wanted to Josh, he drugged the poor boy again and tied him up _, again_ , but this time with extra restraints that leave Josh's wrists and ankles aching with how tight they are when he wakes up. 

"Tyler, this place is a mess, honey."

"I know, mom, but I've been really busy with music." he offers as an explanation, and Josh realizes, this could be his chance to escape again.

**Can anybody hear me? I'm hidden under ground.**

He screams. "Help! Please!" he screams and screams and screams, but gets no result.

**Can anybody hear me? Am I talking to myself?**

He eventually loses his voice due to all the screaming, left with silent sobs. He missed his chance.

**Saying, "tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it" He's saying, "tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it"**

When he hears Tyler finally say goodbye to his mom, his anxiety heightens as he hears the latch come undone and the thuds of Tyler waking down the stairs to the basement.

He sits in front of Josh.

Like always.

With a bowl of food and water bottle in both hands, which he will force feed to Josh.

Like always.

"Do you really think I'm dumb enough to not make this room sound-proof?" Tyler asks, and Josh realizes that that makes sense. No wonder no one heard him. "I, obviously, heard you, but that's just because I know what to search for to hear. I can tell when someone down here is screaming."

That makes Josh's stomach drop. How many other people have been taken by Tyler?

**Eenie meenie miny mo, get your lady by her toes**

"I'm so glad I have you." Tyler says when he finishes feeding Josh, and once again pressed his lips against Josh's.

**If she screams, don't let her go.**

"You've been a lot of trouble to keep here with me," Tyler starts.

**Eenie meenie miny mo. Your mother said pick the very best girl, and I am.**

"But you're worth it. You're _perfect_." He kissed Josh hard this time, letting go a couple minutes later, retreating upstairs, making sure he has his dagger and that the latch is locked.

Like always.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Running through the parking lot. He chased me and he wouldn't stop.**

**Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it.**

**Grabbed my hair, pushed me down. Took the words right out my mouth.**

 

 

**Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it.**

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i promise i will update my other works soon but life is stressful atm so have this instead, i actually really like how this fanfic turned out


End file.
